Meeting With a Dying Devil
by BK1
Summary: Scully meets with a dying CSM


  
  
  
  
  
  
MEETING WITH A DYING DEVIL.  
BK1  
PG  
Spoilers: Requiem  
Summary: Scully meets with a dying CSM.  
Disclaimer: Scully, Krycek, CSM, and any other X Files characters and events are   
property of Chris Carter, ten-thirteen productions, and twentieth century fox   
television.   
Authors Notes: This isn't a sequel nor does it have anything to do with my other   
post Requiem fic "Joy Lost."  
Scully sat in her hospital bed bored and depressed, she though about her   
partner, who if Skinner is to be trusted and Scully believes he can was taken by   
an extra terrestrial spacecraft. She looked down upon herself almost like a   
child being reprimanded by an angry parent. She heard the door open she didn't   
bother to look up assuming it was one of the nurses.  
"Do you have the results from my tests back." Scully asked.  
"No, I'm afraid I don't have any of those." A familiar voice said.  
Scully looked up and saw Alex Krycek standing in front of her bed. Scully   
grabbed the button that contacted the nurses and pressed it furiously. With no   
avail.   
"I took the liberty of disconnecting it." Krycek reported. "So we wouldn't be   
interrupted." He turned around and closed the door.   
"You back stabbing…!" Scully screamed as she lurched toward Krycek, but wasn't   
able to reach him.  
"Don't strain yourself." Krycek said. "Remember you are after all with child."   
"You tricked Mulder into going…" Scully said. "So he'd be abducted and taken."   
"Hey, It was Mulder's decision to go to Oregon. Not mine" Krycek replied. "I   
didn't put a gun to his head, or your head, and said go to Oregon or else. I   
could've but I didn't."   
  
"Oh, and I guess that somehow makes things all right?" Scully asked.  
"No, but my conscience is clear." Krycek retorted.  
"I doubt you have a conscience." Scully said.  
"Maybe… But whether I have a conscience isn't the issue at hand." Krycek said.   
"Well what is the 'issue at hand' Krycek?" Scully demanded.  
"Your child, and who or what is the father." Krycek replied.  
"I know who the father is!" Scully roared.  
"Do you? Do you really?" Krycek asked.  
Scully tried to speak but couldn't get any words past her lips. 'Mulder's the   
father.' Scully though to herself. 'Isn't he?' Scully just sat there quiet, as   
memories of her little 'trip' with the Cigarette Smoking Man came to mind. She   
thought to when she fell asleep in the car with the smoking man. And when she   
awoke to find herself in a cabin wearing pajamas. There was eight hours missing,   
enough time for him to… But Scully stopped herself she didn't want to think.   
Krycek watched with a grin on his face. 'Maybe my theory is right after all.'   
Krycek thought to himself.  
"I tried to kill the smoking man." Krycek explained. "He was ill, dying, bound   
to a wheel chair, so I pushed him down a flight of stairs. I wanted to end his   
reign of terror once and for all.   
"How admirable of you Krycek." Scully replied the sarcasm practically dripping   
from her lips. "I take it you didn't succeed."   
"He survived unfortunately." Krycek reported. "I was thinking about going ahead   
and putting a bullet in his head. But as I realized he was dying anyway. So I   
figure, I would just let nature take its course, and let the black lunged   
monster suffer along the way."   
"Your compassion is touching Krycek." Scully replied dryly.   
Krycek chuckled. "Not only has Mulder's paranoia passed on to you, so has his   
smart mouth."   
"What do want Krycek?" Scully asked. "If you've come here to brag about your   
little accomplishment, well mission accomplished."  
"No, no I haven't come to gloat." Krycek explained. "The smoking man has asked   
to speak with you."  
"What?" Scully asked.  
"He told me he wanted to speak with you, I at first wanted to refuse." Krycek   
stated. "I didn't want to do that man any favors. But I changed my mind, I'm   
interested in what he has to say to you."  
"What if I don't want to talk to him?" Scully asked.  
"You don't have to." Krycek said. "But I'm sure he has answers to some pressing   
questions. Don't you think?"   
  
Scully sat for a moment, thinking, "Alright, I'll go." Scully said.  
  
"Good. I'll have a car waiting for you at 7:00." Krycek said.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT UNKNOWN LOCATION.  
  
Scully was led into a house blinfolded. A guard took off the blindfold and pointed to a door. "He's waiting for you in there."  
  
Scully walked through the door and was stunned at what she saw, there was the cigarette smoking man lying on a hospital bed connected to various machines that monitored his vitals, and sustained his life.  
  
"You've came." The smoking man said.  
  
"Yes, I have." Scully said. "Now what do you want?"  
  
"I just wanted to speak to you." The smoking man.  
  
"It was you wasn't it?" Scully said. "You repaired my fertility!"  
  
"You give me too much credit." The smoking man said. "I only confirmed it."  
  
"Then...how?" Scully asked, not really to the smoking man but more to herself.  
  
"The ship in africa." The Cigarette man said. "The one you discovered when Agent Mulder's condition."  
  
Scully immeadiately remembered the ship, on how it could seemingly bring back the dead. And then she remembered the missing time she expeirenced.  
  
"As you may or may not know the ship disappeared." The smoking man said. "Actually it was occupied.The alien waiting for the day when the necessary component would be used to reboot it's ships systems."  
  
Scully paused.  
  
"We believe that the occupant abducted you, and examined you." The smoking man said. "But we think your fertility was cured before, as well as the cancer that hung over your head like the sword of damicilies."  
  
"Is the baby Mulder's?" Scully asked nervously.  
  
"Yes. The child's father is undoubtedly Fox Mulder."   
  
Scully stood silent, the silence was then broken by the sound of the life machines going crazy, the smoking began to cough, hack and weeze. A group of guards and nurses rushed in. One guard took Scully by the arm. "Time to go!" The guard said.  
  
The guard ushered Scully through the door as the medical personnel tried to save the smoking man, but their efforts were in vain. The smoking man was dying and nothing could save him.  
  
"Find him Agent Scully" The smoking man pleaded. "Find my..." But before he could finish his already weak heart gave out, he closed his eyes. And everything began to grow quiet and cold for the smoking man. And finally CGB Spender life ended. The devil had finally died.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
